Breadth of Summer
by pineappletop92
Summary: Blaine has troubling thoughts as he lies in bed one summer night.  He worries about his future with Kurt, and how they will be when summer ends and school begins again.  ONESHOT.  Rated T for suggested themes.


**A/N: This has been an idea I've been picturing for a while now. It's sort of how I wish they would start off season 3, but I doubt that would ever happen. Basically, everything in italics are Blaine's thoughts, and would be heard in a voiceover. Not beta-d (but I do not doubt she will have some constructive criticism for me when she does read this).**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Otherwise, this **_**would**_** be how season 3 begins.**_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if I can do this<em>.

The thought came to him as he was lying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling with his head resting on his open palms. It was that time of night when the world has seemingly gone to sleep, and the streets are silent and dark except where the blue of the streetlight sends cold artificial life onto the asphalt. Every so often a bright yellow light would makes its way across the walls of the bedroom, moving from one side of the room and the disappearing once the car outside had made its way down the street. A breeze blew, gently ruffling the curtains and carrying with it the melodious chirp of crickets.

Blaine breathed in deeply, wondering briefly if there was a word to describe how summer nights smelled.

_How do people do it?_

He closed his eyes for a moment and saw instead eyes the color of the ocean, shining brightly with crinkles around the edges. Musical laughter whispered against his imagination as he opened his eyes once again.

_Summer will be over in three weeks._ _School will start again, and it will be back to spending the entire day apart while struggling to find time to spend time together._

He bit back an angry tear.

_I don't want our relationship to be forced. That's not a relationship – that's a schedule._

The breeze returned, stronger this time. Blaine glanced over as the curtains billowed out. Through their sheer texture he could see several stars. They were dim, washed out by the harsh blue of the streetlight on the corner that cast a large circle on the ground and threw everything else into a dark, consuming shadow.

_I wish we could always have summer. There's nothing to keep us apart during summer._

The curtains returned to their former positions as the breeze disappeared, and Blaine turned away from the window, looking at the ceiling once again.

_I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's sort of scary, how fast I'm falling. But I think that's what this is. I'm falling, and I don't know if I'll ever stop._

Somewhere outside, an owl let out a hoot, quiet and muffled in the night.

_I don't know if I _want_ to stop._

Blaine chewed his lip as he toyed with a thought – an idea – that had come to him several weeks ago and that he had initially dismissed as being too impulsive. But now he wondered…

_What if I transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt?_

Was it a stupid idea? Was he being too rash? Was he letting his hormones control his decisions?

There were so many things that could go wrong.

_Would I be safe there?_

An image flashed across his eyes, a memory from spring, of Kurt kneeling before him in a deserted school hallway, dried tears on his cheeks, and eyes flashing with a fiery passion.

"_They can't touch us. They can't touch us, or what we have_._"_

A noise broke Blaine out of his pensive state. The thin blanket moved across his naked skin as the warmth next to him shifted. Then a thin arm draped itself across his torso, the skin to skin contact eliciting a shiver down his spine. It was soon followed by the heavier weight of his boyfriend's head on his chest and the whispering of a sigh.

Blaine looked down at the chestnut hair that splayed across his skin. He could feel its silky softness brush across his skin each time his chest rose and fell.

Reaching down an arm, he wrapped it around Kurt's bare torso and pulled him closer. With a smile, he let his head rest on top of Kurt's and closed his eyes.

_After all, it is summer. We're together, and that's all that matters right now._


End file.
